Heal Me
by Darkness-Rising-Queen
Summary: If I get burned again," Ty Lee said, smiling. "Will you heal me?" ----Ty Zula one shot


**AN: Hmmmm, silly muse. Another Ty Zula fic. **

_Oneshot_

_Heal Me_

It was a bright day, though Azula wasn't allowed to go and play with her friends. Her father was standing before her, scowling at her weakness. She just wanted to be perfect, but to her father she was worthless. At least for now.

"Wider stance, Azula," Ozai barked, leaning into the correct stance.

Azula breathed deeply, getting into the same stance. Ozai shot some fire at her, causing the princess to deflect them while remaining in the stance. Her golden eyes looked towards the trees, catching sight of a perched Ty Lee watching with soft grey eyes.

A lick of flame surprised the princess as she looked back at her father. He narrowed his eyes. "Always pay attention to who you are fighting," he growled. "Or someone is going to get hurt."

Azula nodded silently, getting back into the stance. Ozai shot more fire at her, pushing her to deflect or hit the attacks with her own blue flames. Again her gold eyes trailed over to where Ty Lee was, watching as the other girl nervously shifted.

"Azula," Her father growled. "Either pay attention or tell the distraction to leave."

Azula looked down at the ground, trying to decide what to do.

"Or she can join us," Ozai said, smirking evilly.

"Why don't you join us?" Ozai called over to Ty Lee, who nervously fidgetted on the branch.

The girl sighed. She knew that it was more of an order than a question. She flipped off the branch and landed perfectly on the ground with her feet. She padded over to where Azula and her father were training, staying closer to the trees.

"How about we 'play' cat and mouse," Ozai said. "Azula, watch how this goes."

Ty Lee gluped. Azula shuffled away, head slightly bowed as she knew to what was going to happen. Red flames sprang from Ozais fist as he shot it at the young acrobat. Ty Lee cartwheeled to the right, barely missing the red fames as more were fired at her.

Azulas mother appeared by the edge of the forest, eyes widening as she watched her husband attack their daughters friend. She hurried towards the combatants, hoping that she wasn't to late to stop the fight.

Ty Lee flipped out of the way of another tongue of fire, landing on one knee as her body shook at the constant strain of having to move. She was panting as Ozai walked towards her. He grabbed her arm, heating his hand. Ty Lee cried out with pain, eyes squeezing shut.

"Enough!" Azulas mother shouted, causing Ozai to let go of Ty Lee. "She's just a little girl who did nothing wrong."

"She is a distraction to Azulas progression," Ozai retaliated.

"But burning her is not the answer," Azulas mother said, trying to reason with her husband.

Ozai didn't answer.

Ty Lee tok this chance to run away into the forest. Azula ran after her. Azula stopped when she heard Ty Lees quiet sobbs. The gurgling sound of a stream didn't block out the muffled sobbs of her friend as she crept towards the sound.

The princess found her friend by the edge of the stream, dipping her arm into the water. She walked quietly over to her. "Ty Lee," She said.

The brown haired girl flinched before she looked at Azula with a tear stained face. The princess crouched next to her friend, fishing through her bag unti she took out some medicine. "Give me your arm now, Ty Lee," Azula demanded.

Ty Lee shook her head no, keeping her arm in the stream. Sighing, Azula reached over and grabbed her friends shoulder, pulling her arm towards her. "This won't hurt if you would just let me do this," Azula growled after hearing Ty Lee whimper.

The girl stopped struggling, allowing Azula to help her. She finished by wrapping a bandage on the large burn on Ty Lees arm, watching as the other girl snapped out of her doze. Azula watched, smirking at her friend as the other girl flexed her arm and tentatively did some excercises.

"Thanks," Ty Lee finally spoke as she looked at Azula.

"I should have stopped it from happening," Azula said, waving her friends thanks away. "Then you would have never have gotten hurt."

Ty Lee put her hand on Azulas cheek, forcing the girl to look at her. "I'm still here," she said. "So why are you blaming yourself?"

Azula gripped Ty Lees hand as the two girls pulled closer together. "I'm afraid," Azula said. "Of my fathers disapproval, of the disgrace, and ........ of losing you." The last words came out softly, so soft so that only Ty Lee could hear them.

"Really," Ty Lee said, tipping her head to the side.

"Really," Azula said, smirking.

Azula and Ty Lee both brought their faces closer to each other, pulled by some unseen force. With their gazes locked together, their lips met softly. Azula snaked her arms around her friends body, pulling her closer as Ty Lee put her arms around Azulas neck. The stayed like that for awhile, not one of them daring to move before the other.

Finally they pulled away, both breathing raggedly. "So if I get burned again," Ty Lee asked, smiling. "You will heal me."

Azula smirked. Oh, how she loved the seemingly dumb girl.

"Of course, Ty Lee. Of course."

* * *

**AN: Man, my muse has been singing to me for days now. I have a bunch of ideas just waiting to be written down, with most as one shots. **

**I think one shots are more fun to write, though they are just so adrupt and leaves the reader wanting more. ^^**

**Happy rant, don't mind it. **

***Sniffle Poor Ty Lee! I can't believe Ozai would burn her. *sniffle *sniffle**

**Not what I expected for this to turn out. O_O**

**+Ja ne+**

**++Darkie++**


End file.
